Strawberry Monster Orange’s Head
by Ay
Summary: Rukia merasa sedih karena banyak yang merasa dia tidak pantas untuk Kaien, lalu munculah Ichigo. Siapakah yang akhirnya Rukia pilih?
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberry Monster Orange's Head**

Chapter 1: Love Kaien

Author : Aya Kuchiki

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye2.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut

Yg minjem tokoh2nya ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan KaienRuki

IchiAy,,whaaa..Ampun2. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d

Maf ya wat para fans ichiruki, mungkin di chapter 1 ni

gada ichiruki, tp tenang ja di chapter selanjutnya pasti ada. Occ..

Bagi yang suka baca, gasuka yawda… Huaaa maksa bgt ya

**.: CHAPTER ONE :.**

" Hai, Rukia, kau sedang melihat apa? Sepertinya daritadi kau terus melihat keluar jendela. Kau sedang memperhatikan anak2 yang sedang berolahraga di bawah ya?"

" Ah, Tatsuki, tidak ko. Aku hanya sedang melihat awan" Rukia berbohong.

" Ah, bukannya kau sedang memperhatikan Shiba senpai?Hihihi,,"

"Mmm..tidak"

Wajah Rukia memerah, karena tebakan Tatsuki benar. Daritadi dia memang sedang memendang Shiba senpai. Sejak MOS dan petama kali melihat Shiba senpai, Rukia sudah jatuh hati. Tapi dia rasa tidak mungkin Shiba senpai akan meliriknya. Shiba senpai adalah kapten dari tim basket Karakura High School, dan merupakan salah satu cowo terpopuler di sini, sedangkan Rukia? Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hbufh.. Rukia sedih bila memikirkan hal ini..

Saat waktu pulang sekolah, Rukia dikejutkan. Karena tiba-tiba Kaien Shiba menghampiri mejanya.

" Ehm.. Kuchiki san apa bisa iku aku sebentar?"

" Ehh.. Mmm, baiklah"

Kaien lalu mengajak Rukia mengikutinya, Rukia sendiri tidak tahu dia akan diajak kemana. Setelah beberapa menit, ternyata Kaien mengajaknya ke taman belakang sekolah..

" Ehmm.. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu Kuchiki san?"

" Darimana kau tahu namaku Shiba senpai?" Rukia bisa merasakan kalau pipinya sudah mulai memerah..

" Itu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari semenjak MOS" Kaien pun tampak malu seperti Rukia..

"Mmm.. Sebenarnya Kuchiki san, aku..akku..akkk..aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Rukia benar-benar terkejut, ternyata Shiba senpai menyukainya. 'Oh Tuhan benarkah ini? Apa yang ada di adapanku ini bukan mimpi? Benarkah ini semua nyata?'

" Mmm..Bagimana Kuchiki san?"

" Mmm..Mmaa aaf. Aku tidak bisa..." Rukia melihat kekecewaan di wajah Kaien dan segera melanjutkan perkataannya"..Aku tidak bisa menolakmu."

Kaien mencerna kata2 Rukia sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa cintanya diterima.

" Maksudmu, kau menerimaku Kuchiki san?"

" Mm..Iya, aku tidak bisa menolakmu karena aku juga menyukaimu." Rukia sangat berharap wajahnya tidak menjadi merah saking groginya dia.

" Ehm.. Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kita jadian Kuchiki san"

" Panggil saja aku Rukia"

" Baiklah Rukia ku, dan panggil saja aku Kaien"

Rukia benar2 blush on mendengar kata itu 'Rukia ku'. Ah.. Kaien ku..

" Baik Kaien ku" sekarang giliran Kaien yg blush on mendengar panggilan sayang Rukia untuknya. Rambutnya yang sudah jabrik menjadi lebih jabrik awww.. ditendang Kaien

Hari penembakkan Rukia oleh Kaien menjadi hari terindah dalam hidup Rukia, bagaimana tidak? Shiba Kaien yang sudah lama disukainya ternyata juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau banyak ujian yang akan menghampiri perjalanan cintanya. … bgs2, authornya dah mulai lebay

Hari ini adalah hari pertama setelah Rukia dan Kaien jadian. Dan sepertinya berita itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Saat Rukia memasuki kelasnya,dia diberondong pertanyaan oleh sahabat2nya.

" Rukia chan,, kamu jadian sama Shiba senpai ya? Huaa..senangnya" tatsuki

" Ah.. Rukia. Selamat ya!" Orihime

" Duh, kamu beruntung sekali y Rukia. Selamat y!" Momo

" Mmm.. Iya, terima kasih. Tapi darimana kalian tau?" seingat Rukia, dia belum menceritakan penembakkan Kaien pada siapapun.

" Tentu saja kami tau, karena kami dan teman2 Kaien senpai mengikutimu kemarin." Tatsuki kelepasan bicara.

" Apa?! Jadi kalian melihat semuanya?"

" Eh.. maaf ya Rukia, kami tidak bermaksud buruk" Orihime meminta maaf pada Rukia.

" Iya, maaf ya Rukia" sekarang giliran Momo yang bicara.

" Mmm..y sudah tidak hanya sedikit malu.." ucap Rukia dan wajahnya sudah mulai memerah lagi.

"Ah.. Tidak usah malu Rukia. Kami sangat senang melihatnya. Shiba senpai ternyata romantis ya?" Orihime memberikan komentarnya.

Saat ini Rukia benar2 mengingat lagi memorinya tentang kejadian kemarin sepulang sekolah. 'Ah,, Kaien. Aku benar2 menyukaimu'.

Kaien datang ke kelas Rukia saat istirahat

" Rukia, bagaimana kalau malam minggu ini kita menonton pesta kembang api?"

" Mmm.. baiklah"

" Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu," Kaien lalu kembali ke klsnya. Rukia memandang kepergian kekasihnya dengan tatapan bahagia. jeilehhh… cuit cuit , di gampar Rukia ..

Pelajaran setelah istirahat adalah pelajaran Ochi sensei sang penakluk angka. nah lo?

" Wah.. Menyebalkan sekali pelajaran Ochi sensei!" keluh Tatsuki. di gaplok Ochi sensei

" Benar, aku saja tak mengerti sebagian yang dijaelaskan olehnya" tambah Orihime.

" Bagaimana denganmu Rukia?" tanya Momo

" Mmm.. Bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya aku pun tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Ochi sensei barusan."

" Sudah kuduga, kita berempat memang tidak bakat dalam pelajaran terkutuk itu." Ucap Tatsuki enggebu-gebu. whuaa… ampun para guru mtk atas pernyataan Tatsuki di atas. Sumpah deh, bukan Ay yang

" Eh, Rukia kau mau kemana?" tanya Orihime

" Aku tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil," ucap Rukia yang terburu-buru pergi ke toilet cewe bab x.. Hihiihi teplak, di geplak rukia hiks..hiks.

Di wc, eh toilet aja deeh biar kerenan

" Eh, lo pada tau ga? Katanya Kaien dah punya pacar?"

" Hah!!? Siapa?!"

" Gue jg g tau, menurut kabar yang beredar sih, tu cw masih anak kelas 1, kalo g salah namanya Rukia Kuchiki deh.."

" Ih, berani banget tuh anak kelas 1 pacaran ama Kaien, kita aja yang udah kenal Kaien 1 tahun ga bisa jadi pacarnya."

" Mang tuh cw cantik ya?"

" Kayanya nggak deh, biasa aja"

" Ko Kaien bisa bisanya sih mau ama tu cw?"

" Mungkin sih Kuchikinya tuh kegenitan deketin Kaien"

" Bisa jadi, mudah2an aja Kaien cepet sadar n mutusin tu cw"

" Iy, bener tuh. Amin amin.."

Rukia yang daritadi berada di dalam bilik k2 dalam toilet itu mendengar semua percakapan yang sepertinya dibicarakan oleh kakak kelasnya. Rukia benar2 terkejut. Dia kembali memikirkan semua perkataan mereka.' Aku memang tidak pantas untuk Kaien'. Rukia lalu kembali ke kelasnya sambil menangis. Hatinya perih mendengar itu semua.

**to be continue**

Rukia : Woii author geblek! Kayanya kisah gw ko

tragis bener yeee??

Ay : Ah biasa aja tuh, tar lo gw bikin kawin lari !! di bankai ma Byakuya

Byakuya: Awas lu ya author jelek, kalo lu berani-beraninya bikin ade gw kawin lari, deathglare ke author

AY : Iya, d mas Byakuya..Mas mas..minta tanda tangan donk! dicekek ma Rukia

Rukia : Heh jangan macem2 ya ama nii sama gw!

chigo : Woy author geblek! Kok gw kaga ada seh!"

Author : Tenang Ichigo, kamu akan muncul di chapter2 selanjutnya. Sabar y.. Cup..cup..cup hiks..hikss.. Ichigo kejam abis dibankai pake Zangetsu

Ichigo : Abis cup..cup..cup. Lu kira gw cangkir. Hah!?

Hahahaa..akhirnya kelar juga bikin 1 chapter..gimana2?? Gaje bgt ya..? Gpp d, asal Ripiu, ripiu please…

Ok ok… Lo cari tombol ijo, nah ripiu..Ketemu kan?!

Nah selamat mencet! Hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Strawberry Monster Orange's Head**

**Chapter 2: Putus itu sakit**

**Author : Aya Kuchiki**

**Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite**

**Iye2.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut**

**Yg minjem tokoh2nya ditimpuk sandal ma om tite**

**Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan KaienRuki**

**IchiAy,,whaaa..Ampun2. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d**

**Hai para reader … akhirnya aku apdet juga ni chapter.. Langsung baca aza yaw…**

**Summary the last chapter**

" Rukia akhirnya jadian sama Kaien. Tapi Rukia sedih karena saat dia berada dalam toilet, dia mendengar percakapan kakak kelasnya yang menyatakan bahwa dia tidak pantas menjadi pacar Kaien"

**Chapter 2: Putus itu sakit**

" Rukia, kamu kenapa?" Momo teman sebangku Rukia kaget melihat Rukia yang berlari sambil menangis masuk kelas buat adegan ini, Ay nyontek ama gaya-gaya sinetron Indo yang suka rada lebay, contoh: nangis sambil lari, senyum sambil nangis, terus kentut sambil nutup ,,kan bau masa nutup .. 'Woi author, cepetan terusin ceritanya, gw kan pengen tau si Rukia nangis kenapa?'. Ok Momo, Ay terusin ceritanya

" Mmm..nggak,aku nggak apa-apa ko." Rukia cuma bisa jawab itu.

" Kamu bener nggak apa-apa Rukia?"

" Nggak apa-apa ko Momo."

Tatsuki dan Orihime yang melihat Rukia menangis langsung menghampiri meja Rukia. Tatsuki ama Orihime 1 bangku

" Rukia kamu nangis ya?" tanya Tatsuki. yaiyalah, pake nanya lagi lo, bukk!,ditendang Tatsuki Ay g mw ngomong lg ..

" Kamu kenapa Rukia?". Orihime ikutan nanya.

" Nggak apa-apa ko." Rukia daritadi cuma jawab nggak apa-apa.

" Apa kamu nangis gara-gara Kaien? Awas tuh orang tar gw banting biar tau rasa dah bikin kamu nangis." Tatsuki tuh juara nasional karate

" Nggak ko Tatsuki, ini ga ada hubungannya ama Kaien."

" Terus kamu kenapa?" tanya Orihime lagi

" Aku cuma sedikit pusing, mungkin kecapean aja."

" Yawda kalo gitu.", ucap Tatsuki. Tatsuki dan Orihime lalu kembali ke bangku mereka saat Hitsugaya sensei masuk kelas. Uhh,.Tocilo imut bgt cihh!!Heh author! Panggil aku Hitsugaya Taichou Tapi kan imutan dipangil Tocilo..Eh iyaya.. Hitsugaya taichou. abis udah mau ngeluarin Hyorinmaru c

**Saat pulang sekolah di kelas Rukia cs**

" Rukia, kami pulang duluan ya?!", ucap Momo, Orihime,dan Tatsuki.

" Iya, hati-hati ya?!"

" Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Kaien senpai ya!Heehee..", mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

**Beberapa menit kemudian Kaien datang ke kelas Rukia**

" Rukia, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tadi Ochi sensei lama sekali."

" Ah, tidak apa2."

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang."

Rukia masih terdiam di kursinya, ia kembali teringat percakapan kakak kelasnya di toilet, 'aku tidak pantas untuk Kaien.'

" Rukia.."

" Ah.. Kaien, kau pulang duluan saja.."

" Ehm.. kenapa Rukia?"

"A..aaaku ada kerja kelompok dengan Tatsuki, Orihime dan Momo. Maaf ya."

" Oh.. kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di kelas ku."

" Eh,,tidak usah Kaien, karena sehabis kerja kelompok kami akan ke rumah Momo untuk membuat kue.." Rukia terpaksa membohongi Kaien.

" Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan ya. Hati-hati Rukia. Dan jangan lupa.."

" Jangan lupa apa?"

" Jangan lupa kalau sekarang adalah pacarku, jadi jangan melirik cowo lain ya." Ucap Kaien sambil memberikan senyum yang amat manis pada Rukia.

Rukia blushing mendengar perkataan dan melihat senyum Kaien.

" Mmm..tentu saja Kaien. Aku akan selalu mengingat hal itu." Rukia memberikan senyumnya yang manis, tapi agak terasa janggal yang disadari oleh Kaien. Awalnya Kaien ingin menanyakannya, tetapi dia tidak jadi.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit sambil melihat Kaien pulang dari jendela kelasnya kelas Rukia di lantai 3, Kaien lantai 2, Rukia lalu keluar dari kelasnya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya saat di sekolah, Rukia menuju lokernya untuk mengganti sepatunya dan dia melihat Kaien sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa siswi. Semua siswi itu terlihat lebih cantik darinya, dia hanya menunduk, dia cemburu. Lalu terdengar suara Kaien yang memanggilnya dan menghampirinya.

" Maaf ya, seperti tadi yang ku bilang, aku akan pergi nonton kembang api itu bersama dengan Rukia, pacarku.",ucap Kaien pada siswi-siswi itu sambil menggandeng lengan Rukia.

Rukia blushing mendengarnya, apalagi sekarang Kaien menggandeng lengannya.

" Benarkan Rukia?", tanya Kaien.

" Ahh, apa, eh iya. Kaien akan pergi denganku.", Rukia bisa merasakan deathglare dari para siswi itu. Rukia kembali teringat akan percakapan kakak kelasnya di toilet kemarin.

" Kaien, aku duluan ya,", ucap Rukia sambil melepaskan gandengan Kaien pada tangannya dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Kaien merasakan perubahan Rukia apalagi kemarin Rukia membohonginya, dia ingin bertanya tetapi dia merasa saatnya belum tepat.

Di kelas Rukia sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan dari Unohana sensei, dia hanya mencoret-coret bukunya dengan tulisan namanya dan nama Kaien yang ia doble strikethrough ber kali-kali. begini contohnya: Rukia n Kaien, Rukia n Kaien, Rukia n Kaien. Begitu sodara-sodara

Setelah jam istirahat kedua, ternyata Ochi sensei tidak masuk karena sakit, maka kelas Rukia pulang lebih awal.

" Tatsuki, aku ikut pulang degan kalian." Pinta Rukia

" Loh, kau tidak menunggu Kaien senpai Rukia?", tanya Orihime.

" Kau dan Kaien senpai baik-baik saja kan Rukia?", sekarang Momo yang nanya.

" Hubunganku baik-baik saja ko. Aku hanya ingin pulang lebih awal saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku kurang enak badan." kalo ga enak kasih gw aja "Renji said"..heehee.. ni true story author. Maaf-maaf bagi yang ngerasa pernah ngomong .. Luph U

" Oh.. Ya sudah ayo kita pulang..", ajak Tatsuki.

Sesampainya di rumah Rukia langsung merebahkan diri di kamarnya. Sesaat dia memandang rumah di seberang jalan dari kamarnya. Rumah Rukia terletak di pojok jalan. Depannya menghadap jalan utama sedangkan kamarnya yang berada di sisi samping rumahnya menghadap ke jalan kecil, di seberang jalan itu terdapat rumah kosong, tapi sepertinya hari ini mulai terisi karena Rukia melihat ada mobil yang digunakan untuk mengangkut barang-barang ke rumah itu. 'siapa ya kira2 tetangga baru itu'. Rukia lalu tertidur.

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah

" Rukia.."

Rukia menoleh, mencari suara yang memanggilnya, tapi dia tau itu adalah suara Kaien. Akhirnya terlihat Kaien berlari di gerbang sekolah menuju ke tempat Rukia.

" Mmm,, ada apa Kaien?", Rukia menundukan kepalanya, dia tidak berani menatap Kaien.

" Rukia, kemarin kau pulang duluan ya?"

"Mmm.. Itu, maaf. Kemarin Ochi sensei tidak masuk saat jam terakhir, aku juga kurang enak badan, lalu aku pulang duluan. Maaf.", Rukia masih tertunduk.

Tiba-tiba Kaien menaruk telapak tangannya di kening Rukia yang membuat Rukia kaget, ia yakin wajahnya pasti mulai memerah.

" Kau demam Rukia?", tanya Kaien khawatir.

" Ah.. tidak, mungkin aku hanya kecapean akhir-akhir ini. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

" Hei, Rukia sudah jangan terus-terusan minta maaf padaku, aku tidak menganggapmu salah ko.", ucap Kaien sambil tersenyum.

" Baik.."

" Rukia, nanti kau pulang denganku kan?"

" Mmm.. Iya. Aku akan menunggumu di kelas.", Rukia bingung, ia tidak mungkin membohongi Kaien terus.

" Kaien aku duluan ya.", Rukia langsung menuju ke kelasnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Kaien.

'Ada apa denganmu Rukia?' inner Kaien

Rukia merasa sangat bodoh. Kenapa ia tega membohongi Kaien, menjauhinya, padahal Kaien sangat baik padanya bahkan Kaien mencintainya. ' Apa2an kau Rukia, padahal kau juga mencintai Kaien, kenapa kau harus memperlakukan Kaien seperti itu, kau benar2 bodoh Rukia',inner Rukia. Rukia sudah memutuskan akan putus dengan Kaien. Dia merasa memang benar bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk Kaien.

" Ohayu Rukia."

" Ohayu Momo.. Wah, tumben sekali kau membawa semangka, Momo. Itu untuk siapa?", tanya Rukia.

" Mmm.. Ini, untuk Hitsugaya sensei.", wajah Momo memerah saat menyebut nama Hitsugaya sensei.

" Apa? Hitsugaya sensei?"

" Iya, aku dengar dia ulang tahun hari ini. Aku bingung mau memberinya kado apa? Tapi setelah aku mendengar dari Unohana sensei kalau Hitsugaya sensei menyukai buah semangka, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberinya semangka." Jelas Momo panjang lebar, dia kelihatan bahagia saat membicarakan Hitsugaya sensei.

" Momo, kau menyukai Hitsugaya sensei ya?"

" Mmm.. iya, tapi kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya Rukia?", pinta Momo.

Rukia lalu mengingat senseinya yang satu itu, Hitsugaya sensei berbadan pendek. Hanya sekitar 133 cm umurnya pun kalau tidak salah masih 22 tahun. Tapi Hitsugaya sensei sangat tampan walau galak sekali. Dia lalu memandang Momo Hinamori temannya, Momo adalah gadis yang pendian dan amat manis, kalau mereka jadian mereka pasti saling melengkapi, kedinginan sikap Hitsugaya sensei akan mencair oleh sikap Momo yang lembut dan manis. Dan wajah mereka tampan dan cantik, mereka cocok. Ah, lagi-lagi kata cocok. Aku memang tidak cocok dengan Kaien.. Lamunan Rukia hilang saat Momo memanggilnya

" Rukia.."

" Eh.. Maaf. Oya, Momo.."

" Apa?"

" Kau cocok sekali dengan Hitsugaya sensei."

" Oh.. Terima kasih Rukia." wajah Momo kembali memerah.

Saat pulang sekolah Rukia dan Kaien jalan berdua.

" Rukia, nanti malam kita jadi nonton kembang api? Atau kau ingin beristirahat di rumah?" Kaien memulai percakapan.

" Mmm.. Tentu saja jadi." , Rukia tersenyum, dan lagi-lagi Kaien melihat ada yang janggal dari senyum Rukia. 'Ada apa denganmu Rukia?' inner Kaien. perasaan inner lu gitu mulu dah? perasaan lu aja x yang buruk. Hiks.. Kaien jahat,kejam, ebbb.. dibekep Kaien pake kaos kaki bekas maen basketHuekk..

Jam ½ 7 malam, Kaien tiba di rumah Rukia. Dia memencet bel dan yang keluar ternyata bukan Rukia melainkan Rukiyem.. teplak! Digeplak Byakuya. Hiks..hiks.. maksudnya Byakuya, kakaknya Rukia.

Kaien terpana melihat cowok di depannya..

' Wow, ga heran Rukia bisa secantik itu, kakaknya aja guantengg bgt, cool men! Tapi tetep aja gantengan gw, buktinya Rukia cintanya ama gw bukan ama kakaknya', inner Kaien. Yaialah geblek! Masa Rukia naksir ama kakak sendiri! author bawel, diem lu! Sekali-kali gw narsis kan kaga apa2!. Iya deh…

" Ehmm.. Maaf anda siapa ya? Mau mencari siapa?"

" Ehm.. saya pacarnya Rukia."

" Apa!?!!?", teriak Byakuya sambil memberikan deathglare pada Kaien.

Kaien tidak menyangka reaksi kakaknya Rukia sampai seperti itu,lalu terdengar suara Rukia dari dalam rumah.

" Nii sama, siapa yang datang?" Rukia lalu menuju pintu depan.

" Rukia, ada laki-laki jabrik yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarmu.", ucap Byakuya tanpa merasa berdosa. Ya Allah, ampunilah dosa Byakuya

" Mmm.. Nii sama, dia memang pacarku."

" Apa,!?!!"

" Benar kak, aku pacarnya Rukia."

" Nii sama…"

" Baiklah, siapa namamu anak jabrik?", tanya Byakuya masih dengan gaya stay culnya.

" Kaien Shiba.", Kaien speechless mendengar dia dipanggil anak jabrik.

" Nii sama, aku ingin menonton pesta kembang api bersama Kaien.."

" Huh.. Baiklah.. Hei jabrik, jaga Rukia baik-baik, atau kau,rambutmu tidak akan jabrik lagi!", ancam Byakuya.

" Baik kak.."

Kaien yang tadi tidak melihat Rukia sepenuhnya karena terhalang oleh tubuh Byakuya,sekarang bisa melihat Rukia dengan jelas. Rukia tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan yukata berwarna violet, serasi dengan bola matanya. Kaien sendiri memakai yukata berwarna hitam seperti rambutnya. woy, mau kencan apa ngubur orang?!ahh.. di bankai ma Kaien

Kaien dan Rukia lalu berjalan beriringan ke pesta kembang api tahunan kota Karakura. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sebelum Kaien berkata.

" Kau cantik sekali Rukia."

Deg..Rukia blushing dan bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah mendengar pujian Kaien.

" Terima kasih. Kau juga begitu tampan Kaien.."

Dan seperti biasa, sekarang giliran Kaien yang blushing mendengar pujian Rukia.

Mereka sudah sampai di alun-alun kota Karakura, tempat pesta kembang api diadakan. Tetapi pestanya belum mulai. Rukia dan Kaien menyingkir dari keramaian dan duduk di bawah pohon beringin yang sudah berumur ratusan tahu. so tau ya gw? He..

Rukia dan Kaien lalu berbicara secara bersamaan.. " AKU.."

"Mmm.. kau saja yang bicara duluan.", ucap Kaien.

" Aa..aa..aku ingin kita putus.", Rukia meraskan perih di hatinya saat ia terpaksa melontarkan kata putus pada Kaien, rasanya teramat sangat sakit, sakit sekali.. Sekarang Rukia menyadari bahwa putus itu sakit..amat sakit..

Kaien terdiam kaget mendengar kata2 yang baru saja diucapkan Rukia padanya.

** to be continued **

HHAAHAAA..Gimana2? Ada kemajuan nggak di chapter ini?

Whuahh,, cukup panjang juga ya chapter kali ini. Abis, lagi mud bgt ci bikinnya! He..

Nah, sekarang tinggal ripiu-nya yah..yahh..yah…yahh?? maksa


	3. Chapter 3

**Strawberry Monster Orange's Head**

**Chapter 3: Monster itu akhirnya muncul juga**

Author : aya Kuchiki-chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye2.. Ni punya om tite kubo,

Ay cuma author imut yg minjem tokoh2nya

ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan KaienRuki

IchiAy,,whaaa..Ampun2. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d

Hai para reader …

Akhirnya aku apdet juga ni chapter..

Gomen ya kalau kurang memuaskan, abis susah banget nerusin fic ini..

Gatau kenapa??

Yasudah, silahkan dibaca..

**Summary last chap:**

" **Rukia dan Kaien pergi ke pesta kembang api tahunan kota Karakura. Saat duduk di bawah pohon, Rukia lalu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin putus dengan Kaien"**

**Chapter 3: Monster itu akhirnya muncul juga**

" Hmm.. sudah kuduga, ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari ku Rukia.." ucap Kaien sambil menghela nafas.

"Maksudmu?" entah mengapa malah jadi Rukia yang bingung.

"Alasan kau ingin putus dariku pasti sama dengan alasan kenapa kau membohongiku?" tanya Kaien

"I..iituu, dari mana kau tau aku membohongiku?" Rukia merasa bersalah.

" Rukia, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa kau tidak merasa bahagia menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"Bukan..bukan karena itu, tapi.." Rukia membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung.

"Tapi apa Rukia?"

Rukia tidak berani memandang Kaien, ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya..

"Aku..aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu." Hatinya perih saat mengucapkan kata itu. Kenapa? Kenapa Kaien terlalu jauh untuk dia jangkau? Kanapa dia tidak pantas untuk Kaien? Kenapa?

"Bodoh.." Kaien lalu menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Rukia bisa merasakan hangatnya berada dalam pelukan Kaien. Dia merasa nyaman, dia ingin waktu berhenti di saat ini, detik ini juga, agar dia tidak pernah terlepas dari pelukan Kaien.

"Aku memang bodoh.." Rukia menangis dalam pelukan Kaien.

"Kau bodoh sampai mempunyai perasaan dan pemikiran seperti itu Rukia,. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli kau pantas atau tidak untukku, yang terpenting aku mencintaimu dan aku tau bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Itu cukup bagiku untuk terus mempertahankan hatiku untuk mu.." ucap Kaien sambil membelai lembut rambut Rukia.

"Kaien, maafkan aku.."

"Aku akan memafkanmu asal kau menarik kata-katamu tadi?" ucap Kaien sambil terus membelai rambut Rukia.

"Maksudmu?" Rukia sekarang melepaskan pelukan Kaien dan menatap wajahnya.

"Tentu saja kata-kata putusmu, bodoh.." ucap Kaien sambil menyentuh pipi Rukia yang sukses membuat pipi Rukia menjadi merah.

"Mmm.. Apa aku pernah bilang kata-kata itu? Seingatku aku tidak pernah bilang putus?" Rukia tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi Kaien.

"Baiklah, aku anggap kita terkena amnesia sehingga kita tidak akan mengingat kata2 itu."

"Aku setuju.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup keras dari atas langit yang menaungi mereka, ternyata pesta kembang api telah dimulai. Warna-warni yang indah diatas langit juga seindah warna-warni di hati mereka.

Setelah menikmati pesta kembang api yang amat begitu berkesan di hatinya, Rukia mengajak Kaien pulang.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang Kaien, nii sama bisa mengkhawatirkan aku kalau aku pulang terlalu larut."

"Baik..". Mereka lalu berjalan berdua menyusuri jalan yang membawa kaki mereka ke arah rumah Rukia.

"Kaien, darimana kau tau aku membohongiku?" tanya Rukia.

"Oh..itu. Itu karena disaat kau bilang akan kerja kelompok, aku bertemu dengan Tatsuki di jalan dan dia bilang..

**Flashback**

"Kaien senpai, kenapa kau berjalan sendirian? Kau sudah mengantar Rukia pulang?"

"Aku.. Maksudmu? Bukannya hari ini kalian akan kerja kelompok?"

"Kerja kelompok?"

Kaien sepertinya bisa menangkap jawaban dari ekspresi Tatsuki.

"Oh.. tidak, ya Rukia sudah pulang,"

"Oh, ya sudah ja ne Kaien senpai"

"Ya, ja ne Tatsuki.."

**End of Flashback**

"O..begitu.." Rukia hanya ber oh ria mendengar cerita Kaien.

"Nah apa sekarang aku mau cerita padaku, kenapa kau bisa mempunyai pikiran bodoh seperti tadi?" tanya Kaien.

"Ah.. sudahlah. Aku akan membuang pikiran bodoh itu. Asal bersamamu, aku bahagia."

"Aku juga." Balas Kaien

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Rukia. Malam begitu dingin, Kaien menunduk,mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia, Rukia bisa menebak apa yang akan Kaien lakukan. Wajah mereka sekarang hanya berjarak 1cm. Rukia memejamkan matanya, lalu..

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" teriak seseorang yang membuat Rukia dan Kaien refleks segera mundur.

"Eh.. Nii sama.."

"Heh Jabrik! Mau apa kau terus berdiri di sana. Cepat pulang!" Byakuya memberikan deathglarenya pada Kaien.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Rukia, dan kakak Byakuya.." Kaien pamit pulang.

"Iya, ja ne Kaien.."

"Ya…"

Rukia benar-benar bahagia.B A H A G I A!! 'Aku tidak akan lagi mempedulikan semua kata orang tentang hubunganku dengan Kaien, aku bahagia, aku mencintai Kaien, begitu juga Kaien, dan itu cukup bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk terus seperti ini..'

Keesokan harinya

Tokk..tok..tok..

"Rukia!! Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" Byakuya mengetok pintu kamar Rukia

"Nii..sama.."

" Whuaaaa….aku terlambat!!"

Rukia langsung mandi super kilat mengalahkan kecepatan suara,bahkan cahaya.. huaaha..lebay

Rukia langsung berpamitan pada Byakuya. "Nii sama aku berangkat."

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

" Tidak, aku sudah benar2 terlambat.."

"Hati-hati.."

Rukia langsung berlari secepat mungkin, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Ochi sensei. Dia bisa berdiri seharian di depan koridor bila terus berlari tanpa melihat kanan dan kirinya. nyebrang ..

Rukia tidak melihat bahwa dari jalan kecil di samping rumahnya, ada seorang cowok yang sedang berlari juga seperti dirinya. Dan tabrakkan yang mengenakan pun tak bisa dihindari lagi. Haahaaa.. author sableng

Brakk… Mereka pun terjatuh

"Aduh.."

"Heh, cebol! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk!!" cowok aneh berambut oranye jabrik pun memaki-maki Rukia, sambil berusaha berdiri.

Rukia yang sadar dirinya dihina langsung menatap orang yang menghinanya, dan.. "Whuaaaaaaa.."

Cowok itu yang kaget melendengar Rukia berteriak, ikut berteriak juga. "Whuaaaaa.."

Rukia yang melihat cowok itu berteriak, akhirnya berhenti berteriak.. "Hei, monster kenapa kau ikut berteriak?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa berteriak??..Tunggu dulu,monster? Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan MONSTER, cebol?"

Merasa kesal disebut cebol, Rukia berdiri lalu loncat menjitak kepala cowok itu, secara gitu loh..cowok itu kan tinggi.. "Tentu saja yang ku maksud itu kau monster! Dan lagi, aku bukan cebol monster!!" Sekali lagi Rukia mendaratkan ..

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata monster, CEBOL!!?" cowok itu mengetuk-ngetuk kening Rukia dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau monster kan?"

"Kau sudah gila ya! Aku MANUSIA, baka!!"

"Bohong, kau pasti monster!"

"Heh, cebol! Sudah ku bilang aku manusia!!!" cowok itu berteriak kencang.

"Mana ada manusia berambur oranye?!!!" Rukia tidak mau kalah, dan membalas dengan teriakan yang amat sangat kencang sekali yang mampu meruntuhkan bangunan dan menggetarkan langit. wuallaaahh..lebay ni author

"Ini rambut asli baka!!"

"Yang benar?" Rukia lalu loncat dan mencabut sehelai rambut cowok itu.

"Heh cebol!! Apa-apaan kau?!!!!" cowok itu berteriak sambil menahan sakit. yaiyalah, gila juga si Rukia, rambut orang maen dicabut aja dikasih deathglare ma Rukia ampunnn..

Rukia lalu mengamati rambut yang ia cabut. "Wah, ternyata memang rambut asli. Maaf ya. Whuaaaa..aku bisa terlambat.." Rukia langsung melanjutkan larinya, cowok itu yang sadar bahwa dia juga bisa terlambat, langsung ikut tiga langkah .. Gubrakk…

"Whuaaaaa…"

"Heh CEBOL!BERISIKK!!" Cowok itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang kea rah Rukia. Rukia ternyata tersandung batu..

"Aduh, kakiku.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa midget?"

"Diam kau jeruk!"

"Cih, dasar menyusahkan saja!" cowok itu pun menghampiri Rukia dan berjongkok membelakangi Rukia. "Cepat naik."

"Naik?" Rukia sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan cowok itu.

"Cepat naik ke punggungku. Kau tidak bisa berjalan kan?"

"Mmm..itu." Rukia memandang kakinya. Kakinya terluka akibat tersandung batu barusan dan cowok itu benar, dia sekarang memang tidak bisa berjalan. Untuk menggerakan kakinya saja sulit.

"Cepat naik. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku! Atau kau ingin aku tinggalkan disini sendiri?"

"Heh, baik. Aku akan naik." Rukia lalu naik ke punggung cowok itu. Sepanjang perjalan mereka hanya terdiam. Bel tanda masuk terdengar dari kejauhan. Sudah dipastikan mereka pasti terlambat.

"Heh jeruk, kau anak baru ya di sekolahku?" tanya Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa dan namaku Ichigo, bukan jeruk!?" jawab Ichigo.

"Hahaha…" Rukia tertawa mendengar nama Ichigo yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, midget?!"

"Habis namamu lucu sekali. Masa jeruk bernama strawberry? Hahaha…" Rukia masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, tapi kemudian dia tersadar. "Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang apa?? Midget? Aku bukan midget baka! Namaku Rukia!" Rukia lalu menjitak kepala Ichigo dengan mudah karena sekarang Rukia sedang berada di punggung Ichigo.

"Sakit baka!"

"Makanya, jangan menghinaku!" ucap Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Berisik, cebol,!!" ucap Ichigo.

Pletak!.. Jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala Ichigo dengan mulus..

"Jangan bilang aku cebol!!" maki Rukia.

"Sudah-sudah, aku malas berdebat denganmu," balas Ichigo.

"Whuaaaaa!!" lagi-lagi Rukia berteriak.

"Hei, bisa tidak kau tidak terus berteriak cebol!! Telingaku bisa rusak!" maki Ichigo.

"Cepat turunkan aku! Aku tidak mau ada yang melihatku sedang digendong oleh monster jeruk sepertimu!" rengek Rukia.

"Monster jeruk?! Sudah ku bilang, aku ini manusia, cebol!!" teriak Ichigo frustasi.

"Oiya, aku lupa," Rukia menjawab semaunya. "Tapi tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa? Cebol?!"

Pletak.. Ichigo dihadiahi lagi sebuah jitakan oleh Rukia.

"Sakitt!!"

"Sudah kubilang.."

"Iya, aku tidak akan memanggilmu cebol lagi, puas?" ucap Ichigo.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," Rukia masih berada di gendongan Ichigo. "Hei ichigo, turunkan aku," pinta Rukia.

Gubrakk.. Ichigo menurunkanRukia. Bukan, tapi menjatuhkan Rukia dari punggungnya begitu saja.

"Aawww..!!"

"Huaa.. Bisa tidak kau jangan berteriak terus!" ucap Ichigo.

"Kau benar-benar baka! Ku bilang turunkan aku, bukan jatuhkan!!" ucap Rukia.

"Huh, menyusahkan saja," Ichigo lalu menghampiri Rukia lagi. "Cepat naik lagi."

"Tapi.."

"Sudah cepat, tidak usah malu. Tidak akan ada yang melihat. Lagipula ini sudah jam masuk. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan ada yang melihat kau digendong olehku."

"Mmm.. Baiklah," Rukia lalu naik lagi ke punggung Ichigo.

Mereka lalu memasuki gerbang SMU Karakura. Rukia bersyukur karena mereka terlambat. Sehingga tidak ada satupun siswa yang melihat bahwa Ichigo sedang menggendongnya. Rukia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang terus memandang mereka dengan raut tak senang dari balik jendela di lantai dua.

**To be continue**

Gomen baru update..

Sempet mogok nerusin fic ini. Abis bingung, ay ga biasa bikin chap POV orang ketiga..

Ay ngerasa hasilnya jadi rada aneh..

Gomen..

Ay mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah rela ngeripiu fic ini.

Buat **Freesia Chizu**, gimana chap ini?

**liekichi chan**, ni ay dah update.. R&R terus ya. Hehe..

Tenang aja **Ichikawa Ami**, Rukia buat Ichigo seorang ko..

Nah, **Ichirukiluna gituloh..** Sekarang udah tau kan Ichigo siapanya Rukia??

Sekarang tolong diripiu ya..

Ay sangat mengharapkan saran dan kritik yang membangun..

Karena ay ngerasa fic ini aga gimana gitu.. Gomen ya kalau kurang memuaskan..

Plizz ripiu..

Arigato..


End file.
